1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools and more particularly pertains to a new camshaft removal tool for connecting to a camshaft so that camshaft may be removed or inserted without damaging engine components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, tools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,683; U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,768; U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,609; U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,811; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 364,023; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 377,745.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new camshaft removal tool. The inventive device includes a tubular member. The tubular member has a first end and a second end. The tubular member is hollow. A wall for connection to the camshaft is fixedly coupled to the second end of the tubular member. A plurality of mounting bores is located in the wall. A plurality of access slots in the peripheral wall offers access to the bores. Each of the access slots is oriented at the second end of the tubular member and extends toward the first end of the tubular member.
In these respects, the camshaft removal tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of connecting to a camshaft so that camshaft may be removed or inserted without damaging engine components.